Revenge of a Demon
*Torment *Priest in Peril *Dragon Slayer *Must be able to defeat a |items = |kills = *Sirsem (level 100) }} The invitation Anytime after achieving the requirements a courier will approach you C: I have a message for you name P: Hand it over then Reading the message starts the quest Dear name You are invited to the adventurers ball tonight at the palace of light please attend '' ''Yours Sirsem ps: I did not have enough invitations for everyone I would have liked to invite, would you please invite them for me, I have enclosed a list of their names. The people you need to invite are The WoM (And Zenivivia if you have done Love Story) Radimus Erkle (you do not have to have finished legends quest, you just need to give an invitation to the guard at the door, to make an invitation use charcoal on a papyrus and use the invitation on the guard) P: Get this to Radimus G: It shall be attended to Achiettes Harallak Menarous (You do not have to have access to warriors guild just use an invitation on the door) Mazchna Vanakka The banquet After you have delivered all the invitations bank everything and head for Entrana. Once there talk to the armoured monk outside the church, he will offer to teleport you to the palace, accept and you will find yourself in the entrance hall. A servant will take you into the banqueting chamber. Katsume will be there along with the rest of the Legeslatum and an old man K: name it's good to see you again, allow me to introduce my old master, Sensei Jitsu. SJ: Ah name Katsume speaks of you often and how you defeated Shildaja the deranged, I must congratulate you, that man was a lot of trouble P; I would hardly call him a man, he had a more bestial nature SJ: Indeed? Excuse me, I must talk to Dionysius, it has been a long time since we last met, he was my master you know. Jitsu will walk off to speak to the WoM, you will notice a book with Katsume's name in the tital and pickpocket it. A servant will enter the hall and tell of his master's iminent arrival then there will be an explosion. It will then switch to a cutscene of you checking all of the people in the hall, they will all either be dead or unconscious. The WoM-Dead if you have completed Love Story (Zenivivia will be unconscious) Radimus-Unconscious Achiettes-Dead if you have completed Heroes Quest Harallak-Unconscious Mazchna-Dead if you have completed WGS Vanakka-Dead Jitsu-Dead Katsume-Unconscious Kalborn-Unconscious Aquila-Unconscious Morgul-Unconscious Kavor-Unconscious Servant-Dead The plot revealed A demon will stalk into the room and laugh at the destruction D: Mwuhahahahahahahaha The Legeslatum get up D: What? My targets survived? Aaaaaaaarrrgh! P: Who are you? D: I am Sirsem, the one who organized all of this. S: The palace of light took me ages to build, the plot, ages to concieve and all for nothing! P: Why did you want to target the Legeslatum? Kat: Yes, what have we ever done to you? S: You caused the death of my fiance! My lovely Keere! Legeslatum: WHAT? S: You took her down into the caves of torment when you went to confront Shildaja the deranged and you *he points at the player* killed her! P: She went mad! She attacked me first! S: That is no excuse, she was helping you and you repaid her with death! What a great friend! P: What else was I supposed to do? S: Knock her out, restrain her anything but kill her! P: If you were targeting me and the Legeslatum why invite all the others? S: Because Radimus taught Dionysius who taught Jitsu who taught Katsume who started the Legeslatum, it was Radimus' fault that the Legeslatum was formed! Kat: It was no-ones fault but mine! S: Maybe so. In any case they deserved to die, trying to whipe out my species, not to mention the dragons. P: You are nothing but a murderer! S: I'm an avenger actually, and my avenging is not complete! This will start the first battle Sirsem Phase 1 Sirsem will jump back onto a raised platform and start firing huge orbs of fire. Quickly run to the bank chest in the corner and withdraw your combat gear. Now you will have to run around the chamber (you will have unlimited run so don't worry) as the fireballs home in on you. As you run you will notice a bar at the bottom of the screen, when this bar is full run towards Kalborn and stand in front of him when the fireball is close click on it, you will jump over it and Kalborn will throw a huge magic blast at it, sending it back to Sirsem's face. Run onto the raised platform and the second battle will begin. Phase 2 A straightforward battle, Sirsem is weak to water spells. At the end, Sirsem will leap up and smash his fists into the floor, shattering it and starting the third battle. Phase 3 As you fall through the air Sirsem will grab onto you and you must rapidly click him to get out, whilst you are in his grip you will take 20 points of damage for every five seconds, this will happen four times before you crash into the floor. Then there will be a cutscene You roll across the floor away from Sirsem, smoking The Legeslatum appear at the bottom of a staircase on the far wall S: So how does this end Name? P: It can end two ways Sirsem, you leave and I spare you or you attack and I destroy you S: You amuse me Name, you know that I will not back down P: Then you will die S: No Name, you will die! This starts the final battle Phase 4 Another straightforward battle, however this time Sirsem has some special attacks instead of just the generic claw slashing 1: Melee: His most common attack, during this battle Sirsem has a sword made of fire which as well as for his ordinary attacks, he slams into the ground, setting fire to the player 2. Ranged: He will jump backwards, reach down and throw rocks at the player, he reverts back to melee when the player walks up to him 3. Magic: He breathes fire on the player 4. Melee/Magic: He summons four level 50 imps who use melee, meanwhile he jumps back and does his fireball attack only this time they don't home in, defeating the imps is not nescessary to complete the quest. Once Sirsem is defeated there will be another cutscene S: I can see my Keere's face, she is calling me P: Then go to her. A blue ghost rises out of Sirsem's back and floats towards the ceiling. Congratulations! quest complete You are awarded: *1 quest point *A flaming sword *A Legeslatum rapier *A warrior tattoo (torso item) *Ability to rebuild the palace of light to create the Legeslatum HQ *(If you have completed love story) A blue party hat (No joke) *(If you have completed WGS) A green hood and cloak